The present inventions are related to data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for encoding data.
Data storage and transmission systems typically encode a data set prior to either storage or transmission. Robust encoding facilitates enhanced data recovery and in some cases error correction. As a general rule, an increase in the robustness of an encoding approach results in an increase in circuit complexity. Such circuit complexity may not be practical, and yet enhanced data recovery may be desired.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for encoding data.